Generator-equipped vehicles are known, examples of which include tractor-trailers, tour buses and recreational vehicles or “RVs”. These types of vehicles have many of the comforts of home such as interior lighting, stoves, microwaves, refrigerators, bathrooms and televisions, each of which require a source of electricity usually provided by a gasoline powered generator. The vehicle's main fuel tank may be tapped to supply fuel to a fuel reservoir that in turn supplies fuel to the generator even when the vehicle engine is not running. Prior to the present invention, preventing overfill of the fuel reservoir has been accomplished through a return line to the vehicle fuel tank or with a fuel level sensor and associated electronics that connect to the vehicle's ECM (electronic control module) to turn the pump on and off, and which therefore add to the vehicle cost.
It would therefore be desirable to have a fuel supply system for a generator-equipped vehicle that does not require a fuel return line to the vehicle fuel tank, or a fuel level sensor and associated electronics of the prior art.